darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
454
Noah kidnaps Daniel on Nathan's instruction, but the boy escapes and runs to the graveyard where Victoria helps hide him in the Collins mausoleum. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent Victoria Winters on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. As she nears the end of that journey she finds herself a hunted woman. In her place of refuge in the Collins mausoleum, she will have a strange dream in which she will discover that she must change the course of history. In the mausoleum's secret room, Victoria dreams of a small wooden coffin. In the dream, a stranger in a black cloak puts on white gloves and opens the coffin revealing that it is empty. Daniel Collins stands with his back to the stranger. The cloaked figure approaches him from behind, and then puts his hands around his neck. The stranger in the cloak is revealed as Nathan Forbes. Victoria wakes up and calls out Daniel's name. Act I Victoria wakes up and Peter Bradford tries to calm her. She tells him she has a premonition that Nathan is going to murder Daniel and that the Collins family history book must be wrong. It states that he will grow up and marry a girl from Collinsport. Peter tells her to stay here because the book has been right about everything else. Victoria points out that it was wrong about Barnabas going to England, and it was wrong about Millicent never marrying. If Daniel dies, the family of the future that she knows will die, too. At Collinwood, Daniel enters the drawing room looking for Naomi but finds Nathan instead. Nathan tells him that Naomi is in the village. Nathan asks him why he wanted to talk to her. Daniel tells him that he will ask Joshua and Naomi to adopt him so that Nathan cannot be his legal guardian. Act II Nathan goes to the fishing shack to meet Noah who arrives an hour late. Noah points out that Nathan has yet to pay him. Nathan admits he has encountered a few obstacles and that the last one will be out of the way by nightfall. Noah asks if he wants to wipe out the whole family, but Nathan answers that he wants to eliminate only one for now and that Noah is going to do it. Noah thinks Nathan is crazy with power and refuses to help. Nathan tells Noah that he could not foresee that Millicent would turn all of her money over to Daniel. Noah realizes that Nathan is thinking of getting rid of Daniel and refuses to have anything to do with killing anyone. Nathan threatens to lie to the constable that Noah was the one who killed Maude Browning and also attacked Millicent, and as proof, he could show to the constable the wolf's head cane that he found in Noah's room, and that Millicent will say that was the weapon used in her attack. Reluctantly, Noah asks what he has to do. Nathan tells him to abduct Daniel, take him on a boat ride out to the ocean, and come back without him. Act III As a storm approaches, Noah waits in the woods by the Old House. When Daniel appears, Noah grabs him. In the mausoleum, Peter shows Victoria a gun and asks if she knows how to use it. He leaves it with her despite her protests while he goes to warn Naomi about Nathan. Noah takes Daniel to the shack. Noah shuts an open window but the wind causes it to blow open. When Noah goes to close it again, Daniel runs out. Noah gives chase. Act IV Daniel runs to the cemetery, hoping Victoria will be able to help him. At the mausoleum, he calls out her name. Hearing him, Victoria opens the door to the secret room from within, and Daniel enters, crying that someone is after him. Having heard Daniel's calls, Noah follows him and enters the mausoleum, but the door is already closed and the mausoleum is empty. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * David Henesy as Daniel Collins * Craig Slocum as Noah Gifford * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Victoria dreams of Nathan strangling Daniel (reprised from the previous episode). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daniel: Finding Victoria. * TIMELINE: Day 185 begins, and will end in 456. It was yesterday when Daniel and Nathan talked. It's almost 2pm. It was two weeks ago when Nathan told Noah he would soon have access to Millicent's money. Nathan plans to kill Daniel tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Alexandra Moltke makes a slip-up when she says, "If something happens to David..." when she meant to say "Daniel". (Although this probably was a mistake on Alexandra Moltke's part, it can be explained away by the fact that Victoria knows that David and Daniel look similar and confused the two for a moment. And to add to Victoria's confusion she's still recovering from being shot so she probably feeling slightly delirious to say the least.) * After Peter leaves the secret room in the Collins mausoleum, Victoria closes the door behind him, but it doesn't close completely. * When Victoria lets Daniel into the secret room and closes the door, after the door shuts, the door noise continues and we hear the shutting sound too late. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 454 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 454 - Mission ImpossibleCategory:Dark Shadows episodes